Warm My Frosty Heart
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Lunessa is a shy but sweet tinker fairy who joins Myrtle on a trip from Pixie Hollow to Kyle's town. There, she meets many nice people...and seems to have captured the eye of a certain Frosty Mart employee. Not Boog! :D *CROSSOVERS!*
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, "Fairy Fairy, Quite Contrary" was a success and a lot of you really liked MyrtlexKyle. :) A story that features Lenny. This dude really needs to be in the spotlight more!_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

"Oh, so you're going to see Kyle again this week?"

Lunessa turned from her work as she gazed over at Myrtle talking with Tinkerbell. The chestnut-haired tinker fairy immediately knew what they were talking about. A month ago, a human boy had entered Pixie Hollow unexpectedly.

More unexpectedly was that he was a wizard.

Even more unexpectedly, he and Myrtle fell in love.

Lunessa admired how lovely the garden fairy looked in her pink flower attire as well as how wonderful her short brunette hair was along with her orchid eyes...she could see why the young wizard known as Kyle had fallen head over heels in love with her.

"That's right," Myrtle beamed. "Oh, I can't wait to plant some more lilies in the school garden. Really, that place could surely use a green thumb touch!"

Tinkerbell laughed. "Well, you take care, and tell us all about when you get back. Bring Kyle if he wants to come."

"When does he not want to come?" Myrtle joked. "He lives more over here than he does there!"

After they hugged, Tinkerbell flew off to finish more tasks. Lunessa, seeing this as an opportunity, slowly walked over to the garden fairy. She played with her fingers, nervous about what she was about to do. It was too late to turn back as Myrtle caught sight of her.

"Hey, Luny!" She greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much..." Myrtle said quietly, trying hard to look her garden fairy friend in the eye. "I, uh, overheard you and Tinkerbell..."

"Oh, yeah?" Myrtle smiled. "Well, I'll be off soon to Kyle's place. Just got to pack a few of my things and some pixie dust and I'll be on my way."

"Oh, that's great..." Lunessa smiled softly. "The way you and Kyle have talked about this 'new place', I've been thinking that maybe..." Her voice trailed off, anxiety taking over her.

"Maybe what?" Myrtle asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe that I could..." Of all the fairies in Pixie Hollow, Lunessa was known as the most shyest one of all, and she couldn't even utter a word without the paranoia that she could say something wrong or offend someone.

"That you could come with me?" Myrtle concluded in question. She folded her arms and smirked at the shy tinker fairy. "Luny, don't be so shy about asking. Of course, you can come with me!"

"I'm sorry..." Lunessa babbled on. "It's just that this place seems so wonderful and important, I just..." Her voice stopped, and her eyes widened in realization. "Really?"

"Of course, really!" Myrtle laughed. She placed an arm around the surprised tinker fairy. "Luny, you are going to love Kyle's town! There are these moving objects called cars, special foods called pizzas and stuff, and the people! Oh, man, the people, they are just so awesome!"

"I'd like to get to know the people..." Lunessa said quietly. "That is, if the people would like to get to know me..." Her voice trailed off, her nervousness kicking in once again.

"Of course they would," Myrtle assured her. "They wanted to know a lot about me when Kyle first brought me there. What more for you?"

"You really think so?" Lunessa asked, her brown eyes blinking in wonder.

"I know so," Myrtle chuckled. "Come on, let's get you packing!"

An hour later, Lunessa found herself standing atop one of the highest branches of the pixie tree, awaiting Myrtle with bags of pixie dust from the dust pool.

"Here you go," Myrtle said before handing Lunessa her leaf-bag of pixie dust. "And one for me..." She said as she placed her bag in her leaf-like knapsack.

"So, how does this work?" Lunessa asked nervously, shuffling her feet together.

"I use this," Myrtle said simply, taking out what appeared to be an orb of some kind. "Kyle gave it to me during our third date back in his world."

"Wow..." Lunessa muttered in amazement as she gazed at it. "It'll take us there?"

"Yeah, it also pretty much works like a phone," Myrtle informed as she rubbed it gently.

"What's a phone?" Lunessa asked in confusion.

"You'll see," Myrtle assured her as the orb in her hand began to bounce. "Hey, Kyle! It's me, Myrtle! I'm coming over!" And she traced circles around the orb.

Before Lunessa knew it, great clouds of smoke emerged from the orb, extending in all directions surrounding them. Lunessa's eyes widened in fear, as she stood closer to Myrtle, whom only smiled at the magical display as it engulfed them...  
_

_Town..._

"Hey, Chum Chum!" Fanboy exclaimed as he jumped into the air before landing straight down again. "Watch me roll my eyelids!"

"Oh, that's disgusting..." Kyle muttered as he folded his arms. The young wizard, Fanboy, and Chum Chum all stood beside the school, having ended class already.

"See what happens when I roll these!" Fanboy said as he placed his fingers under his eyelids.

Suddenly, a crackling sound was heard before them.

"Wow, I didn't know your eyes could do that!" Chum Chum exclaimed in astonishment.

"Uh, that wasn't me..." Fanboy said as he and the others turned to see a wide are of smoke form before them.

A huge smile spread across Kyle's face. "Oh, goody! She's here!"

Finally, the smoke cleared and there stood Myrtle with a very frightened Lunessa clung to her.

"Myrtle!" Kyle exclaimed happily, raising his arms toward his girlfriend.

"Kyle!" Myrtle exclaimed excitedly before she gently pushed Lunessa off her and flew into the arms of her wizard. "Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you more!" Kyle said playfully.

"Ahem..." They both turned to see Fanboy and Chum Chum look at them expectedly.

"Oh, hey, guys," Myrtle greeted them with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"Nice and dandy," Fanboy smiled. He peered behind Myrtle, his gaze caught sight of Lunessa, whom stood nervously. "Hey, who's this?"

Myrtle motioned to Lunessa. "Fanboy and Chum Chum, this is Lunessa, a tinker fairy from Pixie Hollow."

"H-hi..." Lunessa greeted shyly, smiling at them.

"Good day, Lunessa," Kyle greeted her, remembering her well from the day he had first arrived in Pixie Hollow. "So nice of you to come here."

"Nice to see you again, Kyle," Lunessa said, her shyness fading a bit. She turned to Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Nice to see you, too."

"Hi!" Chum Chum greeted excitedly, before he and Fanboy ran over to her and both rapidly shaking her hands. "Welcome to our town!"

"Allow Chum Chum and I to show you around here," Fanboy said, giving her a bow. He casted a knowing smile toward Kyle and Myrtle. "I'm sure Kyle and Myrtle have things to catch up on..."

Kyle's face turned red.

"...like finishing Kyle's home garden!" The purple-wearing boy finished.

"Oh, yes, my garden!" Kyle nodded vigorously. He took Myrtle's hand. "Let's go, darling."

"Bye, Lunessa," Myrtle said, waving before Kyle dragged her off. "I'll catch you later."

"Okay..." Lunessa called back, still feeling a bit uneasy. She turned back to the two costume-wearing boys. "So..."

"Come on, there are lots of cool places to see around here!" Fanboy exclaimed excitedly before they took ahold of her hands and dragged her down the street. "Starting with one very special place that we always arrive at every single day!"  
_

_Frosty Mart..._

Lenny stared down hard at the floor as he roughly mopped it down, grumbling to himself. Someone had puked on the floor earlier after consuming about three pounds worth of Frosty Freeze and now Lenny was working hard, trying to get the stains out. He heard the bell of the door ring and the familiar, annoying laughter of the two people he wished would go away and come some other time when he wasn't working.

"Hi, Lenny!" Fanboy and Chum Chum called.

Eyes still glued to the floor, Lenny just gave a wave of his hand as his response. "Yeah, yeah..."

Fanboy raised an eyebrow at Lenny's response then he turned to Lunessa, who had been quiet the whole time they had arrived. "He can be very moody..." He whispered to her. "If we push his limit, he gets a stress twitch."

"I'm sure he means well..." Lunessa whispered back, keeping her voice quiet as possible, thinking it would be the best for the person known as Lenny.

"Lenny!" Chum Chum exclaimed innocently. "Do you have the special monster bon bons today?" He shifted excitedly. "I'd sure like some right now."

Lenny, still not bothering to look at them, just sighed before he turned his back on them and headed straight for a nearby freezer. He opened the door and reached a hand toward the shelf where the bon bons were. The box was pushed a bit back and Lenny was struggling to reach it.

Then a delicate hand reached over and took it.

Lenny turned to face the person that helped him...and he finally came face-to-face with Lunessa.

She had the most innocent face anyone had ever seen...Shining brown eyes, short chestnut hair that went down to her shoulders, pink-tinted lips...dressed in a leaf-like top and dress with a belt that looked like it was weaved out of dry grass.

And wings.

With the wings, Lenny almost thought she was an angel. She definitely had the face of one.

Lunessa nervously shifted her feet, appearing so much smaller than she looked, still holding the box of bon bons. "Um, hi..." She greeted quietly.

Lenny blinked before he quickly regained control of himself. "H-hi..."

"Oh, good!" Fanboy intervened before he placed and arm around both Lenny and Lunessa. "You guys finally met! Lenny, this is Myrtle's fairy friend, Lunessa! Lunessa, this is Lenny, our good friend who works here at the Frosty Mart." He shifted his head toward where stood a blonde teen deep into playing some sort of arcade game. "Over there's Boog."

"Yeah, get them bananas!" The blonde team shouted. "S'up?" He greeted quickly with a wave of his hand, not tearing his eyes away from his game.

"It's nice to meet you," Lunessa said with a small, shy smile as she gazed from Boog back toward to Lenny. She noticed she still had the box in her hands. "Oh, uh, here."

Lenny smiled gratefully before taking the box. "Thanks. Really nice of you to lend me a hand."

"Especially when you got wings!" Fanboy added as his fingers traced the delicate patterns of Lunessa's wings. "Sp pretty!"

_You got that right..._Lenny thought as he continued his gaze on Lunessa, who's shyness and innocent made her look even more adorable and lovely.

"I'll take that!" Chum Chum said before jumping up and grabbing the box from him.

"Oh, we got to show you off at school!" Fanboy exclaimed as he grabbed Lunessa's hand. "Yo would love to know how you designed your outfit."

"Oh, sure," Lunessa said as Fanboy dragged her off. She turned back toward Lenny. "It was really nice meeting you, Lenny..." She said, her voice becoming a bit more open. She gave him a shy but meaningful smile. "I hope to see you again..."

"Yeah..." Lenny agreed, continuing to smile like a fool. "Me, too...I mean, not meet me! I meant you! Me, you!" He smacked his head with the heel of his hand, chuckling nervously at her.

Lunessa chuckled; it was such a sweet kind of chuckle. "Well, bye..." She said as Fanboy took her away, Chum Chum munching on bon bons behind them.

Soon, they left and Lenny just stood there...dumbfounded and still smiling like an idiot.

"Wow..." Lenny chuckled to himself. "Myrtle sure has interesting friends..." He laughed to himself. "WHOA!"

He fell on his back.

"Stupid puke..." He muttered.  
_

**_Lenny's WAY cuter than Boog. That's all I got to say. :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm so glad you guys approve of Lunessa! Hooray for Lenny fans!_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

"Thanks for the free Man-Artica candy bars, Oz!" Fanboy said as he, Chum Chum, and Lunessa left Oz's comic book store.

"Anytime, guys!" Oz called. "And seeing you, too, warrior-look-alike girl!"

Lunessa smiled to herself, feeling a bit embarrassed as she gazed down at her attire.

"You got to admit," Fanboy insisted, "you're sure dressed like that one woman from that one movie. What was her name..." He pondered as he idly tapped his chin. "I do know she was quite a _wonder..."_

"By the way, what is this stuff?" Lunessa asked as she bit into her first ever chocolate bar. "This is so sweet and it's melting in my mouth!" She licked her lips before licking her chocolate-covered fingers.

"It's chocolate!" Chum Chum chirped. "Cho-co-late!" He playfully smeared his candy bar across his lips.

"Seriously, when are you fairies going to evolve?" Fanboy asked her. "Tell me, do you guys have cable in Pixie Hollow?"

"What's cable?" Lunessa asked in confusion.

"Wow..." Fanboy muttered to Chum Chum. "I'm really glad Myrtle brought her here..."

They walked down the street, the boys pointing to various things and filling Lunessa in about them. Lunessa smiled and laughed, enjoying this new world as well as the food she has fallen in love with as she took another bite of her chocolate bar.

"And there's our place!" Fanboy exclaimed as he pointed toward their home.

Lunessa gazed up and she found a water tower standing atop of an apartment building. "Wow..." She muttered. "That's your home?"

"Lair, it's called the Fanlair," Fanboy corrected her. He grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go!"

The next thing Lunessa knew, she was inside the place and surrounded by toys that the boys brought out to play. She smiled as she picked up a ninja-like action figure.

"This one's cute," she said as she traced its eyes lightly.

"Not as awesome as the box!" Chum Chum exclaimed before he took out what appeared to be the case that the toy came in. "I can fit my head in this!"

"Yeah, I know..." Fanboy whispered to a very confused Lunessa. "I was surprised too when I accidentally broke one of his toys..."

"Hey, people!" Called the sweet voice of Myrtle as she and Kyle magically burst through thin air and floated down to the living room. "What did I miss?"

"I love chocolate..." Lunessa muttered with a soft giggle.

"Finally, you see why I come here most days," Myrtle laughed.

"I thought you came here because of me..." Kyle said in a soft, childish voice as he looked up at his girlfriend with big, puppy eyes.

"Aw, I do!" Myrtle cooed as she petted his red hair. "My wittle wizard!"

"My fresh-scented fairy..." Kyle responded lovingly.

"Ahem, we're still here," Fanboy interrupted, snapping them out of their exchange-lovey-dovey-conversation.

"Maybe next time when we go to the Frosty Mart, we'll buy you a whole cart of chocolate, Lunessa," Chum Chum said as he glanced at the tinker fairy.

"The Frosty Mart?" Myrtle snorted. "Geez, hod did it go introducing her to Boog?"

"Meh, Boog was too busy playing Chimp Chomp to make a proper greeting..." Fanboy rolled his eyes.

"But Lenny sure was nice," Chum Chum added.

Bringing up Lenny had Lunessa suddenly snap her head up from playing with her action figure and looked at her friends. "Oh, yes, um, Lenny..."

"Did he get a stress twitch around you?" Myrtle asked. "Trust me, those aren't pretty..."

"He doesn't seem so stressed out," Lunessa insisted as she played with the arm of her action figure. "He's seems very nice..."

"Oh, when he's not annoyed too much..." Myrtle rolled her eyes. "You should see Fanboy and Chum Chum with him more often..."

"Lenny loves us!" Fanboy insisted. "He just shows he loves us by telling us to 'go away'!"

"Love is telling them you want them to leave!" Chum Chum sang. "Because then that'll make them miss you even more so you can visit sooner!"

"I'm sure that's exactly how he feels..." Kyle sighed, folding his arms. He checked his pocket watch. "Oh, darling, it's getting late."

"Oh, sweets, you're right," Myrtle agreed as she gazed at his watch as well.

"Sleepover?" Fanboy and Chum Chum asked eagerly.

"Absolutely not!" The redhead wizard exclaimed. He linked his arm around Myrtle's before smiling up at Lunessa. "Come, Lunessa. I have a nice guest room for you at my place."

"Oh, okay," Lunessa nodded before turning to Chum Chum. She looked at the action figure in her hands before offering to hand it back to him.

"Keep it," Chum Chum insisted with a smile, taking her hands and clasping her fingers over the toy. "It's old news to us."

"Considering a token of our friendship," Fanboy said as he gave the tinker fairy a playful punch on the shoulder.

Lunessa's eyes sparkled as she gazed at the lovely toy the boys had given her. It was small, adorable, and so friendly-like. Just like them. "Wow, thank you, boys..."

"No problem, Looney Tooney!" Fanboy laughed. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, and thanks again," Lunessa said as she followed Kyle and Myrtle out the door, clutching the toy in her arms as if it were a newborn baby.  
_

Lunessa smiled to herself as she idly played with the arm of her first-ever toy. She had never seen anything like it back in Pixie Hollow, or when she and the other fairies came across 'lost things' scattered on the beach. Lunessa chuckled softly as she made the figure walk across the table she sat at.

"Yeah, toys are the bomb, aren't they?" Myrtle asked as she placed and arm around the tinker fairy. "But you seriously need to get an phone! It's totally legit, man!"

Lunessa raised an eyebrow at her friends interesting choice of words.

"Sorry, it's how most people speak in this world," Myrtle said sheepishly. "But check out my phone!" Myrtle whipped it out and shoved it in Lunessa's face.

"Whoa..." Lunessa's eyes widened as she held the small device in her hand. She pressed a button. She nearly jumped when music blared from the phone.

"Sorry, new ringtone..." The garden fairy said before she took her phone back and lowered the volume.

"Maybe I could use a phone..." Lunessa chuckled. "Seems really nice..."

"Drat!" Both turned toward the door to the kitchen. Out came Kyle, fuming as he wiped his forehead with a rag. "There's nothing to cook!"

"No sheep liver tonight?" Myrtle asked.

"Sorry dear," Kyle apologized. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to stroll on over to the Frosty Mart and purchase microwaveable meals..."

"Oh, I can do it!" Lunessa suddenly blurted out. She immediately lowered her head in embarrassment as Kyle and Myrtle both looked at her. "I mean, yeah, I'll get us the food..." She tried to hide her blush.

"Well, thank you, Lunessa," Kyle said with a smile before he handed her the money. "Don't worry, I'm sure that if Lenny's still there, he'll help you out if you're having trouble wondering what money is."

"Just keep it away from Boog," Myrtle issued.

"S-sure..." Lunessa nodded before she flapped her wings and headed out the window. "Of course I'll talk to Lenny. Lenny's okay..." Immediately, she shut her mouth and flew off even faster into the night sky.  
_

Lenny turned the dial of the thermostat, heating the place a bit. His shift had already ended hours ago, but he enjoyed the solitude the store had the offer when barely any people came in at night. And Boog, irresponsible as usual, never tidied up the place for the next day so Lenny had no choice but to do the work for him. But Lenny enjoyed keeping things organized, it wasn't like he was going to work at the Frosty Mart forever.

The bell of the door tolled and Lenny looked up...and his eyes widened.

"Um, hi, Lenny..." Lunessa greeted shyly as she slowly flew into the store, blowing air on her hands after flying in the chilly sky. "A-are you still open?"

Lenny blinked, before he finally regain himself and gave her a nod. "Uh, yeah, we're open twenty four hours."

"Yeah, get some!" Lunessa turned to see Boog still playing away at his game.

Lenny sighed. "Forget it; he only works when he feels like it. But I can help. What can I do for you?" He offered.

"Well, I'm looking for dinner..." Lunessa began as she gazed around the store with every tiny step she took. "But honestly, I have no idea what food you people in this world eat..."

"Oh, I'll make a few suggestions," he offered before grabbing a basket and leading her toward the freezer.

"Thanks, Lenny," Lunessa said with a shy smile. "I'm just really starting to understand this world..."

"Hey, some of us are still trying to understand as well..." Lenny chuckled.

As time went on, they grew into conversation. They talked about their interests, their hobbies, what the difference was from their worlds. Lunessa felt less shy as she got to know Lenny more. He told her that once he graduated from high school he was going to go to college and later become a lawyer. The facts he told her about lawyers really made her ever more curious about Lenny. He didn't seem so stressed out and annoyed and Myrtle claims he was...

Finally, after paying, Lenny walked Lunessa outside. Once Lunessa met the icy air, she shivered and hugged herself for warmth, since she wore nothing but her handmade top and skirt. Her bare arms felt like icicles and her nose felt like falling off her face.

"Here," Lenny offered before he took off the jacket he had worn since coming outside and draped it over her.

Lunessa blushed, hugging the warm jacket around her petite body. "But then you'll freeze..."

"I'm usually use to it," he assured her with a soft smile. "Heck, a Frosty Freeze is much colder than this..."

Lunessa giggled softly, then gazed toward the night sky. It was a beautiful night but it was just so cold and she still needed to fly home.

"I'll be happy to walk you home," Lenny offered, taking out a scarf from his pocket and wrapping it around his neck.

Lunessa blinked. She blushed deeply, becoming even more shy as she averted her eyes. "Oh, really, Lenny, you don't have to..."

"No, I insist," he said gently as he motioned toward the street from which Lunessa flew from.

"Well, okay..." Lunessa's voice trailed off as she and Lenny continued walking together.

"So I already know Myrtle's this garden fairy..." Lenny began as they continued walking. "But what do you do, exactly?"

"I build and fix things," Lunessa said in a normal voice. "I'm a tinker fairy."

"You mean like a mechanic?" Lenny suggested.

"What's a mechanic?" Lunessa asked. Her eyes widened and she mentally pinched herself for asking such a dumb question. She didn't know much about this world, but asking a lot of questions made it almost seem embarrassing. "Oh, sorry, I'm still new..."

"Hey, don't worry," Lenny assured her, "you've got all the time in this world to understand how we do life. I mean, look at Myrtle, she used to have no idea how things work, now she's like every other teen girl here."

"Myrtle is wonderful, isn't she?" Lunessa asked softly, smiling about her garden fairy friend.

"Yeah, Boog had a crush on her," Lenny laughed. "But he can love nothing more than his stupid Chimp Chomp game."

Lunessa looked at him. "Lenny, he works for you, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Lenny nodded.

"Then we keep him?" She asked softly. "If he can't meet the needs?"

Lenny pondered this question as they continued walking. "Honestly...I don't know. I mean, Boog may be an idiot with nothing better to do with his life...but I guess I'm just that much of an easy guy and having Boog around the store really lightens the place."

"You must be loyal to him, like a friend, don't you?" Lunessa asked softly, smiling at his response.

"Well, I wouldn't say loyal..." Lenny chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, we're here..." Lunessa said as they stopped in front of the steps of Kyle's home. She smiled at Lenny, before taking off his jacket. "Thank you for walking me home."

"Oh, no problem," he chuckled. "I'll have you anytime...I mean! I'll walk you anytime!" He gave her a nervous smile before placing back on his jacket.

Lunessa just smiled at him before walking up the steps of Kyle's home.

"Hey, Lunessa?"

The tinker fairy turned, her brown eyes gazing toward him. "Yes?"

"I'll be on duty tomorrow..." He said lightly. "So if you ever come by the Frosty Mart..."

Lunessa laughed. "It would be great to be with you again..." She said softly. Then her eyes widened at her response. "I mean, talk with you..." She rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

Lenny laughed. "Well, bye." And he gave her a wave before walking off.

"Bye..." Lunessa's voice was barely above a whisper as she waved to him, watching him walk off.

She was so busy watching him leave she never realized that Myrtle, having opened the door, watched the whole thing. A knowing smirk lay on the garden fairy's face.

"I remember when Kyle and I first met..." She began, startling Lunessa. She smiled to herself as she thought back on the memory. "My first thought was: 'Wow, he seems strange...but kind of cute'. I just wanted to stay by his side, hoping nothing would ever break his pretty face..."

Lunessa blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll know..." Myrtle responded. "Now what's to eat? I'm starving!"  
_

The next day, Lenny was walking down the street toward Oz's comics store. Now on his break, Lenny was a little distressed that Lunessa didn't visit him on account of Myrtle had informed him earlier that she and Kyle were taking her to the beach.

What would Lunessa look in a bikini...

Lenny mentally slapped himself for asking such a question, as he rubbed his elbows nervously. Why was he thinking about Lunessa at all? Sure, she was new, and learning a lot of things and of course he wanted to be her new friend. Why did that feel so difficult to do?

He sighed as he entered the store, finding Oz sitting behind his cash register, reading a comic.

"Got change?" He asked before slamming a dollar bill on the counter.

"Oh, sure," Oz said before digging into his register. "Say, did you meet Myrtle's new friend?"

"Lunessa?" Lenny suddenly felt tense at the mention of her name for some reason.

"She looks like those super heroines if you ask me," Oz chuckled. "Boy, I can't see why she's still single. I mean, Kyle was very lucky to nab Myrtle."

"Well, I'm sure some guy will get her eventually, I suppose..." Lenny muttered, averting his eyes. "Not that the guy is me or anything like that, I'm saying that maybe she could go for a guy who's like me...but it's not me." He was rambling like an idiot.

Oz raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you quit dating after Dominique-"

"Don't mention her name!" Lenny exclaimed, almost angrily. "You guys promised not to bring _her _up!"

"Dude, it's been like a month..." Oz told him. "She didn't burn you that bad..."

"Whatever," Lenny rolled his eyes before collecting his change. "Back to the Frosty Mart..."

"Where you're hoping Lunessa is," Oz sang.

Lenny gave him a glare before exiting out of the store. He sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked down the street toward his job.

"He's got a point..."

Lenny turned to see Mr. Mufflin standing by a but stop.

"I mean, while you're still young, kid..." Mr. Mufflin advised him. "I mean, look at me..." He pointed at himself. "I haven't had a date in years!"

"I can't understand why..." Lenny said, trying to hide his sarcasm as he immediately left the middle-aged man.  
_

**_You think he might go for it? You decide! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Something I know you guys will love! ;D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Lenny leaned on one elbow, idly flipping through a magazine as he stood behind the cash register. Work was boring as usual, and he was just hoping to get through the day undisturbed...

The bell of the door rang and Lenny gazed from the corner of his eye. His glasses nearly fell off his face when he saw who it was.

"H-hi, Lenny..." Lunessa greeted with a shy wave as she slowly walked over to the booth where he was.

"Lunessa," he said, pure surprise in his tone. He quickly adjusted his glasses as he smiled at her. "Hey, uh, it's good to see you again."

"Well, same for you," she said sincerely. She shifted her feet nervously. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't see you earlier..."

"Hey, don't worry," Lenny assured her. "You're new here; you deserve to know the ropes around here." He patted her hand gently.

"Ow..." Lunessa said quietly, wincing as she felt Lenny's touch upon her skin.

Lenny quickly removed his hand, his eyes widened with fear. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no," she assured him as she took her hand back and gently rubbed it with two fingers. "Apparently, I had no idea sunscreen was something you had to wear while on the beach. I never put it on..." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll go away soon..." Lenny assured her. "Here, let me see..."

Before Lunessa knew it, her hand was in Lenny's as the Frosty Mart worker inspected it carefully. She felt her cheeks become as hot as her sunburn. His hands...they felt strong yet soft. And his touch...gentle and welcoming. She glanced at him. He was so busy making sure her sunburn wasn't too serious, making sure she would be fine. What a kind, hard-working, caring person...

The door of the store rang. "Oh, hey, guys," Oz greeted as he walked in and over to the aisles of food. "Just getting a few things for mother."

Lunessa gave him a small wave with her free hand. Lenny raised an eyebrow at his timing of entering but he quickly brushed it aside as he continued looking over Lunessa's palm.

Her hands were so soft...so delicate. Though he can see that it was a bit red, that didn't change anything about her glowing skin. He had to admit, she had quite radiant skin. Not too white, and nowhere near dark...just right. He was so lucky he was able to hide his blush as he traced her palm gently to feel any red sores that could be popping up.

The door rang again. It was Mr. Mufflin. "Just going for some coffee..." He said as he walked inside.

Lenny rolled his eyes. He smiled nervously at Lunessa. "Well, your hands are fine..." He said with a soft chuckle.

"T-thanks..." Lunessa said, shivering a bit from his touch. She averted her eyes as she placed a hand upon the back of her neck. "Uh, could you check my back? I'm not really sure how bad it is..."

Lenny's eyes widened a bit at the suggestion, but he nodded anyway. "Uh, sure..." He patted the booth between them. "Just sit here and put your back to me."

Obediently, Lunessa did. And the next thing she knew, she was sitting on the booth and Lenny's fingers gently moved aside her short chestnut hair out of the way to expose her neck. She didn't know why she had made such a request...maybe she was really frightened about sunburn. She nearly jumped when she felt Lenny's fingers gently place themselves on her shoulder.

"Did that hurt?" He asked.

"N-no..." She assured him. "It's just kind of cold in here..."

"Oh," Lenny chuckled. "Boog forgot to turn up the AC...again."

The door rang again. It was Yo and Lupe and a few of the kids from school.

"Just looking for candy," Yo giggled as she and the other kids walked into the aisle. "Hi, Lunessa!"

"Hello," Lunessa greeted with a wave as she watched the kids disappear around the corner of an aisle. "Cute kids..."

"Yeah," Lenny chuckled as his fingers gently pressed against her back. "They're annoying, but cute."

Again, the door rang.

"Man-Artica!" The other people exclaimed excitedly.

"Just here to refuel..." The superhero announced as he made his way over to the Frosty Freeze machine. He gave a glance toward Lenny and Lunessa. He gave Lenny a wink before proceeding toward the aisles.

Lenny raised an eyebrow at the gesture. What was going on? But he pushed the thought aside as his hands left Lunessa's back...yet he felt a bit disappointed to do so.

"You're good," he informed her. "Next time, put on the sunscreen before you hit the beach."

"I guess I got to listen to Myrtle and Kyle next time..." Lunessa chuckled lightly.

"Hey, I've gotten worse from the beach..." Lenny laughed as he leaned against the booth, still gazing at him.

"Like what?" Lunessa asked, shifting herself as she sat at the booth next to him.

"Getting attacked by crabs in the ocean," Lenny sighed. "I was not a pretty sight..."

"Oh, wow..." Lunessa's eyes widened. "Were you okay?"

"Pretty much," he said. "I did have to live with huge bumps on my legs for a few weeks..."

"The way I see it, Lenny..." Lunessa said quietly, lowering her head and her chestnut hair falling a bit over her eyes. "You sounded pretty brave..."

There was a snort. Both turned to see Boog, eating chips by the Chimp Chomp game, give them an innocent look. Lenny scowled at him before smiling back at Lunessa.

"Gee, thanks..." He told her, blushing.

Again, the door rang. And in came Fanboy and Chum, carried by Dollarnator. "Hey, Lenny and Lunessa!" Fanboy and Chum Chum greeted.

"Wow, a full house..." Chum Chum observed as he saw their friends around the store.

But none of them seem interested in what was selling...they seem interested in watching Lenny and Lunessa.

"Uh, why is everyone looking at Lenny and Lunessa?" Fanboy asked in confusion.

"Romantic progress," Dollarnator answered him.

"Romantic?" Fanboy asked. "Why do you say that?"

The machine from the future raised a mechanical eyebrow at him before gesturing toward Lenny and Lunessa, talking and laughing.

"Oh..." Fanboy's voice trailed off. "Yeah, I got nothing." His mind felt like a total blank.

"They like each other!" Yo whispered to him.

"Seriously," Oz added as he glanced over at Lenny and Lunessa once again. "This could mean that he's totally over-"

"He said not to mention her name," Chum Chum cut in.

"What? You mean Dom-" Yo began but Fanboy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Never mention that girl's name," Fanboy warned her. "She hurt Lenny bad." He scowled at the memory.

"But look what healing Lunessa is doing," Lupe said as she motioned a hand toward the two.

"She's not that cute," Boog rolled his eyes as he watched them with a bored expression. "Now Myrtle...she is _hot_."

"And you're not," Yo told him blandly.

"Oh, burn!" Fanboy giggled before he high-fived Yo. He glanced back at Lenny and Lunessa. "Okay, seriously, something needs to happen..."

"How about some chocolate?" Chum Chum suggested.

"No, he hasn't asked her out yet," Fanboy shook his head.

"No, I mean..." Chum Chum began as he took out a box of chocolates. "How about some chocolates, Fanboy?"

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Fanboy chuckled before taking a few pieces. He shoved a few in his mouth and chewed in satisfaction.

Suddenly, his eyes grew big.

"Fanboy?" Chum Chum asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's totally got to be the coconut flavoring," Oz rolled his eyes. "I mean, seriously! Who likes coconut?"

Suddenly, Fanboy let out a gasping groan as he placed his hands around his neck.

"He's choking!" Yo exclaimed.

Hearing this, Lunessa's head shot up and she gasped at the sight of the choking purple boy. She immediately left Lenny and flew over to Fanboy. Wrapping her arms around him, she did what she learned in Pixie Hollow known as the 'throat guider', which actually was the Heimlich Maneuver.

"Hang on," she told him as she squeezed him.

Finally, the chocolate spat out of Fanboy's mouth. The piece ricocheted all over the store before finally landing on the ground with a plop.

Fanboy gasped and her smiled up at Lunessa. "Wow, you saved my life!" He told her gratefully. "I thought I was going to have to do indoor throat surgery again!"

"Well, it was nothing..." Lunessa blushed.

Lenny, having watched everything, smiled as he approached Lunessa. "No, that was really something." He told her. "You really-"

He didn't notice the piece of chocolate on the floor that he slipped on it-

"Whoa!" He cried.

-and crashed into Lunessa.

Both were on the floor...Lenny laying on top of Lunessa...nose-to-nose.

"Kiss her..." Oz muttered under his breath quietly as everyone witness the image before him.

Lenny and Lunessa looked at each other with widened eyes. Then they both laughed nervously.

"Allow me..." Fanboy insisted as he picked them both up and helped them stand. "Wow, for some odd reason, that seemed totally convenient...of course, we're in a _convenience _store!" And he laughed.

Lunessa placed a hand on her cheek; it felt warm from so much embarrassment as well as he fading sunburn. "I...I better get going..."

"I'll walk you home," Lenny offered, feeling ashamed over what happened.

"No, it's okay..." Lunessa told him quietly. "I'm flying." And with that said, she flapped her wings and quickly flew out of the store.

Lenny watched her leave, sadness pasted over his face and completely visible through his glasses...then he glanced at everyone, raising an eyebrow in annoyance for their meddling.

"It was her idea!" Oz exclaimed as he pointed a finger at Yo.

Lunessa sat at her bed quietly played with her action figure. Kyle was out to shop for wizard things and Myrtle was in the living room watching some television. Things seemed pretty normal, despite the earlier events.

Though her sunburn had cleared, Lunessa's cheeks still felt warm from what happened between her and Lenny...and in front of everyone! Why was everyone there in the first place? Maybe it was a coincidence...

There was a knock at her door.

"Hey," Myrtle greeted softly as she slowly poked her head in. "Got a minute?"

"Oh, sure," Lunessa said before she placed her toy down and patted the spot beside her.

Myrtle smiled before she flew over and sat next to her friend. ""He's great, isn't he?"

Lunessa blinked in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about!" Myrtle giggled. "He's tall, he's clumsy, and he's all work and no play!"

Lunessa's cheeks suddenly became pink. "L-lenny?"

"Who else would it be?" Myrtle giggled. "Certainly not Boog."

Lunessa just stared at the garden fairy, not knowing what to say.

"Look," Myrtle began. "I'm just saying that if you like Lenny-"

"L-like Lenny?" Lunessa's face had become even more read and her eyes were massive. "What gives you that idea? I don't like Lenny...well, not that i don't like, I do...but not that kind of like. Or what 'like' am I suppose to refer to?"

Myrtle raised an eyebrow at the tinker fairy's constant blabbering. "Okay...I'm just saying that maybe you guys should, you know, hang out?"

Lunessa's mind went back to that cold night when Lenny walked her home, his jacket warm around her body.

"But he seems to always be working..." Lunessa said quietly.

"Tomorrow's his day off," Myrtle told her with a knowing smile. "Go get him, tinker tiger."

"Get him what?" Lunessa asked in confusion.

Myrtle rolled her eyes.  
_

The next day, Lenny sat at a park bench, enjoying his day off as he quietly read a book that he was required to read for his English class. He didn't mind the loud laughter of the children playing around him, as long as they were away from him.

"Is it a good book?"

Lenny looked up and his eyes widened.

There stood Lunessa, smiling shyly at him. She was wearing a white scarf around her neck.

"Uh, sorry about that..." Lunessa said nervously. "I didn't mean to startle you..."

Lenny just smiled before closing his book. "No, that's okay. And yeah, it' s a good book." He patted the spot next to him on the bench. "Want to sit?"

"Sure," Lunessa said before she placed herself next to him, wings perfectly down and her legs crossed. "So...it's your day off?" She already knew it was, but anything if she wanted to start a conversation.

"Yeah," Lenny said. "My day of freedom."

"You don't lik your job?" Lunessa asked curiously.

Lenny sighed with a smile. "Well, I may hate having to deal with annoying customers and pick up after Boog, but I guess I do like my job." He eyed her carefully. "Um, do you...?"

"I'm a tinker fairy," she told him softly. "My only job is to build and fix things."

"Well, that's pretty cool and all," Lenny began. "But maybe you might want to consider getting...a different job?"

"Like changing from a tinker fairy to a water fairy?" Lunessa asked. "No, Tinker Bell already learned her lesson...I don't want any trouble to happen."

"Well, not like switching fairy jobs," Lenny corrected. "I mean, maybe take a job...here? Like Myrtle?"

Lunessa recalled that Myrtle mentioned she was a gardener for the school. What job could Lunessa do?

"I'm not really sure..." Lunessa said quietly.

"Hey, don't worry," Lenny assured her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Lunessa felt her cheeks flush as she gazed at his hand on her shoulder. Warm touch...and her skin was getting the chills.

Lenny slowly drew his hand back, smiling nervously. "So...how do you like it here so far?"

"It's truly wonderful," Lunessa said sincerely. "Nice people, nice things...delicious chocolate."

Lenny laughed. "You like the chocolate a lot?"

"Truly," Lunessa couldn't hold her giggle. "It's more sweet than honey."

"You know, they've made a chocolate bar with honey," Lenny informed her. "I think they sell those at the Frosty Mart."

"Oh, my..." Lunessa said with astonishment. "This world really is more advanced than ours."

"But you got to admit," Lenny chuckled as he leaned back on the bench. "Compared to ours, yours is a like a worry-free world."

"Perhaps..." She said quietly.

Silence again. Lenny continued leaning against the bench as he gazed up at the sky. Lunessa just sat beside him, not daring to move. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He looked so relaxed...

"Heads up!" Someone shouted.

Lenny immediately shot up, and before Lunessa knew it, he jumped in front of her and grabbed an incoming football that nearly hit them.

"Watch where you throw!" Lenny called before he threw the football back to its owner.

Lunessa took her time to observe Lenny from the back. He wasn't brawny as she had observed from Boog, but he had a slim but manly figure. Good, strong shoulders...working hands...well-toned legs...

Where did that come from? Lunessa quickly shook the surprising observation info away as Lenny turned toward her.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure," she said as she stood up and together they walked out of the park.

For about an hour, they had been walking throughout town, talking and laughing. Then they came over to Oz's store...

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." Oz laughed as Lenny opened the door for Lunessa and they both entered. "What can I do for you guys?"

"Just wanted to show Lunessa one of your games," Lenny told him before he motioned Lunessa over to one of the arcade games in the corner.

"Sure thing, Romeo..." Oz chuckled.

Lenny gave him a warning glare before he inserted a quarter into the slot and a voice from the machine rang out.

"Someone's in there!" Lunessa cried.

"Don't worry," Lenny assured her. "It's just a game. They manufactured it like this." He pressed a button a character appeared on screen.

"Aw, who's that?" Lunessa said.

"Your character," Lenny chuckled before he took the joystick. "You guide him through the game. Here..." And he began clueing Lunessa in as he played some of the game for her.

Lunessa nodded with a bit of understanding as she turned from the game to Lenny every now and then. He seemed to always know what he was doing...he seemed so smart...

Lunessa smiled as he gently placed her hands on the joystick as he guided her through the game.

"Okay, I think you got it," he told her before letting go of her hands.

"O-okay..." Lunessa's voice trailed off as she began doing exactly as he taught her.

After a few minutes, she made a mistake, and the screen said 'You Died'.

"I'm dead?" Lunessa exclaimed fearfully.

"No, just your character," he assured her. "Don't worry, he's got more lives. And as long as we put in a quarter..." And he inserted another into the slot. He smiled at her. "Hey, I stunk at my first time. I think I still do today."

Lunessa just smiled at him. He was just so patient and understanding...and so helpful and relaxing to be around...She just continued staring into his eyes.

Apparently, Lenny was gazing into her eyes as well.

Both were silent, simply smiling as they became lost in each other's eyes.

"Um, I'm going to get a snack..." Oz said quietly as he quickly got from around his booth and headed toward the stairs.

"Are they kissing yet?" His mother asked as she petted her pet goat.

Oz turned from her toward where Lenny and Lunessa stood. "No...but they're getting there."

She was lost in his eyes...so many more things she wanted to learn and see from him...

Her eyes were beautiful, Lenny thought. And they shone like a forest under a sunset...

Lunessa felt her cheeks warm even more...then she took a step forward...

Lenny was a bit startled by the slow action, but he remained in place. He watched as Lunessa took another step toward her...she leaned her head up to him...she leaned toward him...

Lenny finally knew as he closed his eyes and leaned toward her...

But nothing came.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a wide-eyed Lunessa standing before him, hands to her shocked face as she stood back.

"I...uh..." Lunessa began nervously. "I need to go!"

Before Lenny could say anything, she took off, flying straight out the door.

Lenny just stood there, dumbfounded. What just happened? What _could have _happened?

"Yikes..." Lenny turned to see Oz leaning against his booth. "What did you eat? Your breath probably reeked so bad no wonder she just up and left..."  
_

"Oh, I am so stupid..." Lunessa told herself over and over as she lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She clutched her action figure close to her chest. "He probably thinks I'm a weirdo..."

Night had come quickly and Lunessa hadn't left her room since arriving earlier because of that scene that happened between her and Lenny.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey," Myrtle greeted. She saw her friend's frazzled state. "Whoa, kill the fire, what happened?"

"It's nothing..." Lunessa said quietly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Myrtle told her before walking over and sitting on the bed. "Come on, spill."

The tinker fairy sighed. "I...I almost...we...I almost kissed Lenny."

"What?" Myrtle exclaimed. She immediately stood up, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing? You go talk to him!"

"What?" Lunessa gasped. "I can't-"

"Look, Luny, I know you're the shyest thing ever that even newborn baby birds can act socially as quickly as you...but darn it, you got to talk to Lenny!"

"But..." Lunessa's voice trailed off. "I just ran off..."

"And now you're running back," Myrtle said simply.  
_

The moon shone in the dark sky as Lunessa slowly lowered herself down to the Frosty Mart, it was so late so she doubted anyone would by buying at this time of night. She gazed hard at the doors leading to the one thing she was nervous to confront.

Swallowing hard, she pushed herself through the doorway.

The store was empty, the aisles of products filled the halls, but no one was around. Lunessa sighed sadly as she gazed at the ground, feeling defeated. She should have known he wouldn't be here. He doesn't usually stay at night unless he really wanted to pick up after Boog.

"Lunessa?"

Slowly, she looked up. There stood Lenny, holding a small crate of newly arrived products.

"Lenny?" Lunessa began softly, her heart beating. "What...what are you doing here? So late?"

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do a little extra work and no extra pay..." He chuckled quietly, his eyes never leaving the sight of Lunessa. He motioned toward a sleeping figure laying atop of the condiments booth. "Yeah, Boog's keeping duty, alright..." He said sarcastically. He continued staring at Lunessa.

Lunessa felt even more shy as he looked at her. She looked at the floor. "Lenny, I'm so sorry about earlier...it's just..." Her voice trailed off. She was a lost for words now.

"Lunessa, please look at me," Lenny said gently. He waited until Lunessa did so. "What you did earlier..." He began slowly. "Were you actually going to...?"

"Well, I think I was going to..." Lunessa chose her words carefully, shifting her feet. "Honestly, I'm not sure...but I believe I know why I did what I think I was going to do..."

Lenny gulped, his heart tightening in his chest. "So you think..." He began carefully. "There's something here?" He motioned between them.

Lunessa smiled shyly, seeming much smaller than usual. "Do you think there's something here?" She chose her words carefully.

"I want to give my answer..." He began quietly. "But I want to wait for yours..." And he waited for her, not urging her or anything, but just waited.

Lunessa gave a deep sigh, closing her eyes for a few moments. Then she opened them again, a small, shy smile on her lips. "Yes."

Lenny's eyes widened, and suddenly, he was feeling weak in the knees; how he managed to stand up, he'll never know. Right now, he just wanted to focus his attention on the sweet, shy, beautiful fairy that told him what he had been hoping to hear.

Lunessa's face became warm again. "Could I still...?" Now her cheeks were red.

Lenny knew immediately and he slowly nodded. "S-sure..."

Lunessa took a deep breath as she took a step toward him...then her face was inches was his...she slowly closed her eyes and leaned toward him just as she had done earlier...

And Lenny leaned in as well...

And they kissed.

Edged lips met soft ones, and though it seemed awkward at first, and it was a first kiss for both of them , it felt amazing.

Lunessa, shyly and ever so slowly, placed her hands on those strong shoulders of his, carefully deepening the kiss. Lenny slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her a bit closer, but not too close that their bodies would touch.

Finally, the kiss broke.

They looked at each other for some time, taking in what had just happened between them.

They smiled at each other.

"No, ma..." They both turned to see Boog muttering in his sleep. "I'm not walking my burrito today..."  
_

_**So yeah...they finally kissed. :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

And so Lenny and Lunessa were together, and of course, everyone was making a _huge_ deal out of it.

Fanboy and Chum Chum would try and make any scene 'romantic' whenever they saw Lenny and Lunessa walk down the block, holding hands. They would try to make the scene lively by adding random violin music and Chum Chum would toss flowers petals in their direction. Oz would constantly tell Lenny how being in a relationship with a magical person would result in a more peaceful world, thus telling him to hold Lunessa tight; his mother constantly tells Lunessa about how she had first fallen in love and suggests any romantic things Lunessa could do in the future. Man-Artica would sometimes take Lenny aside and speak to him about the many girls he had rescued while saving the world, encouraging Lenny to be more heroic and manly if Lunessa was ever in danger; plus, the hero tipped him even more on his pay on his Man-Artica ride job. Dollarntor would process through his computerized body about the many factors of being in a relationship, and would always print out dating tips from the future for Lenny and Lunessa. And Mr Mufflin...he would constantly tell Lenny to never let go of Lunessa, because 'life was too short'.

The only ones who were acting normal about it were Myrtle and Kyle, that though they were happy for them, they didn't constantly annoy them about it. And Boog...he could care less, though he was very surprised to see that someone like Lenny could actually get a girl.

Lunessa smiled as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her hair. Since she had met Lenny, she always had this warm, fuzzy feeling inside her...and it took her this long to realize she was in love?

Myrtle was right...now Lunessa understood.

There was a knock on the door, and it made Lunessa's wings perk up with excitement as she dropped her brush and flew out of her room. When she opened the door, there stood the one guy that made her heart beat rapidly.

"Hi," Lenny greeted sweetly, his cheeks red. For as long as he and Lunessa had dated, he couldn't stop blushing around her. She was just so sweet and beautiful, and looking at her made him feel like walking on air.

Lunessa smiled shyly at him, hands behind her back as she gave him a nod in greeting. "Hi, Lenny." Though they were together, she was still shy as ever, but Lenny managed to help her calm down and open up a bit more.

Lenny held out a small heart-shaped box. "Got your favorite."

Lunessa's eyes widened and her smile grew. "Chocolate?"

"What else?" Lenny laughed as he came inside and soon he and Lunessa were sitting on the couch, enjoying the candy while watching television.

"Oh, I think I'm getting fat..." Lunessa said with a playful pout as she consumed another piece. She placed a hand on her flat stomach, wondering how flat it could remain for much longer.

"No, you're not fat," Lenny assured her softly. Without thinking, he placed his hand over hers, which was over her stomach.

Lunessa's eyes widened but she remained calm. She shivered a bit at the touch she could feel right through her leafy dress. Lenny smiled nervously, not knowing what else to say, his hand remaining where it was.

"Kiss her!"

Startled, both looked toward the window. There stood Yo and Lupe, making kissy faces through the glass.

"Will you kids go away?" Lenny demanded as he raced over to the window and closed the blinds. He gazed back at Lunessa, chuckling nervously. "Kids, huh?"

"Everything seems to always excite them..." Lunessa chuckled as he rejoined her on the couch. Then she looked at him, a small yet playful smile on her face. "What was it they told you to do?"

"Well, uh..." Lenny began as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "They told me to, uh...kiss you..."

Lunessa just smiled as she gazed at him. "Then why don't you?"

Lenny blinked in obvious surprise. She was so shy, he knew, he thought he would ask first before even kissing her, knowing how sensitive and easily nervous she could be. Her eyes...they sparkled with trust...

He gulped...then reached a hand to gently cup her face.

Lunessa felt weak under his touch, her face warm, which Lenny immediately felt in his palm.

Lenny slowly brought his face closer to hers...eyes closed and lips puckering a bit...Lunessa did the same, her brown eyes fluttering down as she leaned toward him.

Just like their first kiss...

Lunessa moaned a bit as she felt Lenny's warm lips press gently against hers before they deepened a bit. She couldn't stop her hands from placing themselves on his afro hair. Lenny smiled into the kiss as his fingers gently stroked her cheek.

Finally, the kiss broke and he gazed into those beautiful brown eyes. "My gosh...you're so beautiful..."

Lunessa's cheeks grew red and she lowered her head in embarrassment. But Lenny's hand gently, and insistently, raised her face head so she could look at him, her eyes gazing into his once again. Both smiled at each other...enjoying each other's touches...the peaceful silence...

"Hi guys!"

Startled, Lunessa shrieked before launching herself on Lenny, clinging to him.

"Fanboy! Chum Chum!" Lenny scolded as the two boys stood beside the couch. "How the heck did you get in here?"

"Like last time..." Fanboy pointed to the door. "Mail slot." He glanced at Lenny and Lunessa...Lunessa's body pressed against his while Lenny held her close. "Wow..." Fanboy said with a knowing smile. "You're really over Dominique..."

"I told you not to bring up that name!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Who's Dominique?" Lunessa asked curiously.

Lenny glanced at her nervously. "Oh, no one..." He assured her. "She's just a-"

"She Lenny's ex-girlfriend," Chum Chum chirped.

"Who seriously burned him to a crisp," Fanboy added in a sad tone.

"Burned?" Lunessa repeated, shocked.

"Not literally..." Lenny muttered quietly. He glared at the two boys. "I told you boys never to bring her up! I told everyone never to bring her up!"

"Lenny, she's old news, let it go!" Fanboy pleaded.

Lenny was fuming...until a soft, angelic voice made his anger die down.

"Lenny?" Lunessa asked softly, her hands clasping unto his. "Did this Dominique...did she hurt you?"

Lenny gazed into her brown eyes, which were filled with deep concern for him. He sighed before turning to Fanboy and Chum Chum looking at him expectingly.

"Uh, can you give us some room?" Lenny asked.

"Sure thing, pal!" Fanboy said before he and Chum Chum dashed to nearby corner.

Lenny took a deep breath, then looked at Lunessa. "As the two mentioned...yes, Dominique was my old girlfriend..."

Lunessa blinked. "And why did it end?" Her voice seemed to be straining for a bit.

Lenny closed his eyes. "I thought she loved me..." He said slowly. "For all the dates we've been on, I've bought her flowers, candies, even jewelry...but in the end, she called it quits, saying I'm worth nothing..."

Lunessa gasped. "How could she?"

Lenny gulped. "She's this popular Hispanic cheerleader who's filthy rich..." He began. "The only reason she ever went out with me was because she thought I was made of money..."

"And she goes to your school?" Lunessa asked softly.

"Fortunately, no..." Lenny chuckled dryly. "She lives in Cleveland, Ohio. She just came over here by jet one day...came over to the Frosty Mart...and then we had started dating..." He sighed sadly. "She called my worthless and penniless, just because my money could never match up to hers...and so she broke up with me."

Lunessa just gazed at him, eyes sparkling with the need to cry. How could someone so heartless hurt someone so nice as Lenny? Greed...it was something she learned in Pixie Hollow. Greed was the desire to get everything your heart desired...though it could never reach and end because the greedy just wanted more and more...not caring who they hurt. Like Lenny...

"Oh, my poor Lenny..." She said softly. She reached a delicate hand and stroked his cheek.

Despite his sadness, Lenny smiled at her. She was just so beautiful and wonderful...Sweet, kind-heart Lunessa...She didn't care about money or the fancy luxuries. She loved the simple things in life, like the town, the people who lived in it. Like him.

He placed a hand over hers which was on his cheek, smiling down at her, adoring her brown eyes. Lunessa just smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with the knowledge that this special, wonderful person was healing nicely, having moved from the pain and heartbreak such a cruel person had done him. Now he was with her, and she would never hurt him.

She would love him, for rich or for poor.

They just gazed into each other's eyes...enjoying the love and healing they were mentally sharing...enjoying the peaceful silence...

Until they heard loud sobbing.

They turned to see Fanboy and Chum Chum had left their corner of the room and were crying beside them.

"Oh, so beautiful!" Fanboy sobbed before blowing his nose atop Chum Chum's head.

"Dominique was so cruel!" Chum Chum sobbed. "But Lunessa is so wonderful!"

Lenny didn't bother to scold them, he just smiled at Lunessa, and she smiled back at him.  
_

Oz sat sat behind his counter, munching on a burger as he read a comic book. The door bell tolled and he glanced over to see Lenny entering the store.

Though something seemed totally different about Lenny...

Besides the wide grin on his face, Lenny seemed a bit...disorganized.

His shirt was a bit unbuttoned.

Realization dawned on Oz's face and he couldn't hide his smirk as the teen approached him.

"What?" Lenny asked him.

"Oh, nothing, Romeo..." Oz chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"Need change..." Lenny said before placing a dollar on the counter.

As Oz opened the register, he took his time to sniff Lenny's interesting new scent.

It smelled sweet...flowery...piney...

"So, uh, where's Lunessa?" He asked curiously.

Lenny smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, she's asleep...a bit worn out from earlier..."

"Worn out, you say?" Oz asked, smirking wider.

Lenny blushed before collecting his change. He was on his way to the door-

"Tell me, what color is her underwear?" Oz called.

"White, why do you ask?" Lenny asked. His eyes widened at what he just blurted out. "Dang it!" And he dashed out the store, ignoring Oz's roaring laughter.  
_

A young girl stepped upon an old Frosty Mart cup, groaning in disgust before she kicked it away. She gazed at the town before her...

"Uh, I can't believe I'm actually looking _here_ to see if they have my designer clothes," she groaned as she adjusted her expensive sunglasses. She sniffed the air, gagging. "This place needs to become a casino. Seriously."

Suddenly, something crackled beneath her designer jeans. Reaching into her pocket, she took out her phone.

"What?" She demanded coldly.

"Uh, just wondering where you are, ma'am..." Replied the nervous voice of the caller.

"Can it, Cree," she told the person coldly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry, Dominique!" Cree said fearfully, her voice cracking under the other girl's cold attitude.

"Whatever..." Dominique snapped before she hung up and proceeded toward the town.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, Boog..." Lenny spoke into his cell phone as he lay on his bed. "But you got to learn how to take care of yourself sometime." He suppressed a chuckled under his breath.

"But I'm serious, man!" Boog shouted on the other line. "Have you any idea what a upchucked burrito looks like?"

A soft, delicate hand reached over and stroked Lenny's face, sending a shiver down his spine. He smiled before he turned back to the phone. "That's what the extra mop is for..." He told him finally. "Oh, and there's a 'just-in-case' mop, too."

"Just in case mop?" Boog repeated, his voice sounding as if he were sick. "What's it for?"

"You know..." Lenny laughed. "Just in case..." He hung up as soon as he heard wretching in the background. He tossed the phone away before turning on his side of the bed. "Hi."

Lunessa laughed softly as she laid her head against her pillow, smiling at him. "Hi," she greeted, her usual shy voice.

Lenny just smiled as he gazed at her. Her chestnut hair was draped lazily over her face...and that made her look quite sexy.

It didn't take long before one of them had said 'I love you' and the other said that the feeling was _definitely _mutual. And so they took another step in their relationship...Lenny was now _very_ careful about not mentioning it to anyone; Oz was still teasing him...

Lenny watched as she rolled unto her back, smiling as she gazed lazily up at the ceiling. He noticed her arms folded over her chest...

...and he gazed at her flat stomach.

She had quite a figure, Lenny knew. Other than the thought of her beautiful body, Lenny thought of something else as he gently placed his hand on her flat stomach, gazing into her eyes...

"One day..." He told her, almost like a promise. He gave her stomach a gentle rub. "As soon as I finish law school."

Lunessa's eyes sparkled as she draped her hand over his. "Though..." She began quietly. "I'm not really sure if it's possible...you know, between a human and a fairy..."

Of course...Oz's mother had prescribed her a bottle of pills for 'just in case'...Lunessa never felt so embarrassed and the woman was insistent!

"If it's possible that we found love..." Lenny told her softly as he pressed closer to her. "It's possible we can make a child out of it." And he gave her shoulder a gentle kiss.

Lunessa smiled, her face warm. "That Dominique person was so choosy and dumb..."

"Well, she's in the past now, Lunessa," Lenny told her gently. "And trust me, I'm so over her harshness. No way could she hurt me again..." He reached over and lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Thanks to you..."

Lunessa felt her face flush and she leaned into his hand. "I love you..."

"Same here," Lenny told her softly.  
_

"Hoo, boy!" Fanboy exclaimed as he looked into what appeared to be a video camera. "We are going to get and A for sure with this video project!"

"Yeah," Chum Chum chirped. "There are so many things we could tape!"

Fanboy pressed the record button and zoomed in on the street they were walking on. "Oh, so many awesome things!" He exclaimed. "Birds pooping on Boog's car...Yo and Lupe skipping rope...Dominique..."

Suddenly, his mind screeched to a sudden halt.

"Dominique?" He and Chum Chum exclaimed with shock.

They immediately hid behind a nearby trash can. Slowly, they eased their heads a bit upward, and gazed at the girl they knew so well as Lenny's cruel ex as she gazed at some trinket shop with a bored expression on her face.

"What is she doing here?" Chum Chum whispered.

"You think she's here to try and destroy our playground again?" Fanboy whispered. "Boy, if it hadn't been for Rocky..."

They immediately hushed as Dominique turned on her heel and passed their hiding spot. As soon as she was a distance, they immediately blew a sigh of relief.

"Man, that chick's mean," Fanboy muttered. "Even the way she walks is a way of insulting us." He glanced back and watched as Dominique purposely slammed her heel on a puddle, splashing both Lupe and Yo as she walked by. He saw her cold smirk as she continued walking while Yo and Lupe began crying.

"What's going to happen if Lenny's sees her again?" Chum Chum whimpered.

"Nothing, of course," Fanboy reminded him. "Don't you see? Lunessa is with him, and no one, not even Dominique, can crush his spirit anymore." He sighed as he reflected back on the romance. "Nothing, I mean, nothing, will ever destroy their relationship..."  
_

Unfortunately, being in a loving relationship didn't stop Lenny from having to go to work later that night as he stood behind the register. But, of course, he brought Lunessa, and they chatted to past the time. This is the first time in a long time that Lenny could actually feel calm at work without having to give one of his famous stress twitches.

"Thanks for coming," Lenny said softly as he reached a hand toward Lunessa and tucked a strand of her chestnut hair behind her face. "This job can be a real drag..."

"I think you have a pretty nice job..." Lunessa responded, her face blushing a bit after feeling his touch along her cheek.

Lenny chuckled, his face flushing as he gazed at her with such love and adoration. "You're always so sweet..."

"You know Dominique was hot!" Boog called from his Chimp Chop game.

"Please!" Lenny scoffed, casting a warning glared at the blonde teen. "Just go play with your precious Chimp Chop like the lonely, single person you are..."

"Okay, that was messed up..." Boog said, but his eyes remained glued to his game.

"Oh, shoot," Lenny realized as he bent down behind the register. He took out a giant cardboard standee of Man-Artica. "Forgot to put this outside..."

"I'll do it," Lunessa offered before taking it from him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she flew out toward the door with the standee in her hands.

Once outside, Lunessa carefully made sure the standee stood perfectly and Man-Artica's face was plain for all to see. Lunessa stood as she admired her handiwork.

"Nice standee."

"Thanks," Lunessa said before turning to face the person. "Do plan to purchase something?"

"Not right now..." Dominique said with a cold smirk across her face. "I was wondering if I could chat with you..."

Lenny drummed his fingers on the counter. "Gee, I wonder what's taking her so long..."

"Bye!" Lunessa said, waving toward outside, before she entered into the store.

"Talked to someone?" Lenny asked as Lunessa hoisted herself up and sat on the counter. "Don't tell me Oz's mom is recommending what kind of wedding dress you should wear..."

"No," Lunessa giggled softly. "Just some new person in town. Tanned skin, dark hair..."

Lenny's eyes widened a bit, recalling that the description sounded familiar. "Um, what was the person's name?" He asked carefully.

"She calls herself Nick," Lunessa told him. "Though, it's spelled some other way. Almost French-y, she says."

"Nick..." Lenny nodded, before blowing a sigh of relief. "For a second I thought you might be talking about Domi-NIQUE."

"I don't think she would want to come here anymore," Lunessa insisted. "You did say she hates most places with a passion, unless it's anything like a Beverly Hills of a Paris, France, or all those nice places you've told me about..."

"Yeah," Lenny chuckled. "I guess you're right."  
_

"Hmm..." Fanboy murmured as he gazed through the screenhole of the video camera while he and Chum Chum passed down the street despite the chilly night. "Okay, stuff around here is boring. Where's some drama, people?"

"Fanboy!" Chum Chum squeaked as he had his friend to a halt. "Look!"

Fanboy, camera still attached to his face, gazed up and his jaw dropped.

It was Dominique, dressed in an expensive, furry red coat and hat as she walked toward the Frosty art in her black stilettos. That cold smile on her face sent a shiver through both the boys.

"What's she doing at the Frosty Mart?" Chum Chum whispered.

"Don't know..." Fanboy muttered, a serious expression on his face. "Come on!"

Lenny, dozing a bit on the counter, was startled awake as soon as he heard the bell of the door ring. "Can I help you?" He asked, half-awake.

"Yes..." Said a soft, seductive. "I'd like to purchase some sweet time with your gorgeous butt..."

That voice...Lenny's eyes immediately flew open as he gazed at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Dominique?" He exclaimed.

The Hispanic girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?" She approached him with graceful steps. "But enough about that fat son a loser...I missed you!" She said in a babyish, squeaky voice as she held her arms out to him.

Lenny said enough. He just stared at her like she was crazy. And she truly was once you got to know her evil side. He crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

"Well, I didn't miss you," he spat before turning his nose at her. "You dumped me, remember?"

"Oh, Lenny, baby..." Dominique cooed before she brought a hand to cup his cheek so he could look at her. "It was such a horrible mistake..."

Her voice...it sounded so unreal...she never sounded this nice...She was _never_ nice.

"Had a little chat with your little pixie girl earlier..." She whispered, that sharp edge coming to her voice that Lenny knew all to well.

"Wait a minute!" Lenny cried as he pushed her hand away. "Nick? Domi-NIQUE!"

"Wow, you've gotten a bit smarter since our breakup..." She observed, the cold insincerity returning into her tone. "I should dump you more often..."

Lenny just glared at her. "What do you want?" He demanded.

She just gazed at him, that same, cold, malicious smirk on her face.

"You."

Before Lenny could protest, Dominique grabbed him by the collar.

"Lenny?" Called the soft voice of Lunessa as she emerged from a backdoor, holding a waste basket. "I threw away the trash. Is there anything-"

She stopped dead in her tracks...the waste basket fell from her arms.

There, standing at the counter was the person whom she thought as 'Nick'...passionately kissing Lenny, who was struggling and trying to break out of her strong grasp.

Lunessa just stood there...her heart breaking into a million pieces.

Lenny finally pushed Dominique off her. "Get off me, Dominique!" Red lip gloss sparkled across her lips.

"Dominique?" Lunessa repeated, her voice cracking from the heartbreaking pain she had endured. She turned to Lenny, unable to bear the sight of the lip gloss on his lips. "I thought you said you were over her..."

"Oh, please!" Dominique cackled before Lenny could say anything. "Like he would actually go for some flat-chested, short-haired sprite like you!"

"Lunessa-" But before Lenny could say anything, something immediately snapped his mouth shut.

Apparently, Dominique's lip gloss was some sort of special weapon that could clasp the lips of the victim she kissed. Lenny tried to rip his lips open, while Dominique mocked a poor, hurt Lunessa.

"Don't worry, sweetheart..." Dominique told her with a cold smirk before patting her back a little too roughly. "Most people were never actually loved...like Nicole Richie."

And she left the store, her evil laughter fading behind her as she left the heartbroken Lunessa with a struggling Lenny.

Finally, Lenny's lips broke free from Dominique's glossy prison. "Lunessa..." He struggled to said, breathing hard.

He reached a hand toward her, but Lunessa stood back, shaking her head furiously.

"I should have known I'm not that special girl..." She said, tears slowly streaming down her face. "I should have known I could never be as lucky as Myrtle..."

"Lunessa..." Lenny repeated, pleading.

"No..." Lunessa sniffed as she flapped her wings. "No..." And she took off.

Fanboy and Chum Chum got out of the way just in time as soon as Lunessa shoved the doors right open and rapidly flew into the night.

"Lunessa!" Lenny cried, watching as she flew away.

He heard an evil cackle and turned to see Dominique leaning against a wall, smirking coldly at him.

"Well, Lenny..." She sang coldly as she walked past him, obviously leaving the town. "Let's get one thing straight..." And she leaned toward him. "Other people's happiness is futile..." She said with venom creeping into her voice.

"Said the devil in red..." Fanboy muttered under he breath as he and Chum Chum glared at Dominique.

"Enjoy the lonely loser life, loser..." She cackled once more before she proceeded down the street.

Lenny just stood there...motionless.

"Lenny?" Chum Chum asked nervously.

Suddenly, Lenny stood upright and rushed back into the Frosty Mart. He placed the "WE'RE CLOSED" sign on the window and then ran outside.

"I think he's going to take Man-Artica's advice afterall..." Fanboy said before he and Chum Chum ran after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lenny panted as he ran down the street where Lunessa had flown down to. Darn that stupid Dominique! Always set to make people's lives miserable! She had hurt Lenny in the past...now she did it again and had brought Lunessa into it.

Oh, his precious Lunessa! She was such a delicate, vulnerable being...and Dominique crushed her for her own satisfaction. Lenny vowed to get back at the cruel, Hispanic girl, but he pushed that out of his mind as he ran toward Kyle's place.

"Lunessa!" He called as he firmly knocked on the door. Banging on it like a madman would scare Lunessa.

The door opened, and he came face-to-face with an enraged Myrtle.

"You son-of-a-cow..." She growled, her orchid flashing into a darkened purple. She swung the door back all the way and glowered at him. "How could you do that that Lunessa? She's sweet and kind and that wasn't enough for you?"

"Myrtle, please..." Kyle begged as he placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

"Are you taking advice from Boog?" She demanded, ignoring her boyfriend's pleas.

"I-" Lenny began, shivering under the furious garden fairy's angry gaze.

"He didn't mean to!" Everyone turned to see Fanboy and Chum Chum run over to them.

"Lenny would never hurt anyone!" Chum Chum defended. "You guys should know that!"

"He loves Lunessa!" Fanboy added. "He wouldn't kiss Dominique for tall the money in the world!"

"We even got it on tape!" Chum Chum exclaimed as he and Fanboy showed them the camera.

Myrtle's hard gazed faded as she looked at Lenny with widened eyes.

Lenny sighed, wiping his greasy forehead. "Where is she?"

"Back at Pixie Hollow," Kyle responded. With no delay, Kyle handed him a wand. "I got the magic set up, so just say the destination, wave it, and you're there."

Lenny looked at the wand uneasily. He still couldn't believe he knew people that could actually do magic. He cleared his throat.

"Pixie Hollow."

A great wave of dust toppled over him and he faded into thin air.  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

Lenny fell face-first into dirt as soon as the portal spat him out. He coughed and adjusted his glasses before he finally gazed at what was Pixie Hollow...

"Wow..." He muttered as he gazed at the tall, beautiful flowers and the lovely stars at night. He saw glowing lights in the distance and assumed they might be fairy homes of some kind.

Picking himself off the ground, Lenny ran down the clumpy trail, hoping to find Lunessa.

After walking quite a distance, Lenny stopped and took a few tired breaths.

"Lenny."

Frozen in his spot, Lenny nervously glanced behind his shoulder...and came face-to-face with a redhead girl who wore an outfit similar to Myrtle's. She was joined by a few other fairies.

And they were all glaring at him.

"I'm guessing Lunessa told you about me..." Lenny said nervously.

"You hurt her!" Tinkerbell said accusingly. "You jerk!"

"Lunessa is beautiful and a great person..." The fairy in a yellow dress known as Iridissa said, pointing at him accusingly. "And that wasn't enough for you?"

"Shame on you!" The redhead known as Rosetta told him.

"Now hold on!" Lenny exclaimed, trying to stop all the accusations. "Yes, my ex kissed me...No! I didn't want to kiss her! She made me!"

"Sure..." Rosetta rolled her eyes. Though she's just met him, the sobbing Lunessa had told her earlier somethings that made the garden fairy's blood boil.

"Look, what happened was totally untrue," Lenny said, exasperated. "And I really need to talk to Lunessa." He gave them pleading eyes. "Please?"

The fairies looked at each other. Finally, Rosetta sighed.

"Her house is right behind that tree over there..." She said as she pointed in the direction.

Lenny gazed over his shoulder before he looked back at the fairies. "Oh, thank you!" And he dashed off.

As soon as he left, Tinkerbell glanced at Rosetta. "But Lunessa isn't home..."  
_

_Home..._

Lunessa sniffed as she got up from her bed. All that crying had made her fall asleep earlier. She had awoken, but she was just as miserable as ever.

How could Lenny do that to her? She thought he loved her! He said he was over Dominique, didn't want anything to do with her anymore! But from the moment Lunessa saw her(as Nick), Lunessa realized that Dominique was just too inevitable...

Tanned skin, long dark hair, nice clothes...and Lenny had always told how beautiful Lunessa was...but right now, Lunessa didn't feel beautiful.

She felt worthless.

Wiping her nose ad checking her bloodshot eyes in the mirror, Lunessa quietly left the guestroom and got downstairs. Everyone assumed she was back in Pixie Hollow, but she returned to Kyle's place shortly after, just wanting the comforts of her guest room in privacy.

"Lunessa?" Myrtle gasped as she, Kyle, and Fanboy and Chum Chum turned from the television to see her coming into the room.

"Oh, hi, guys..." Lunessa sniffed.

"Look what Dominique has done to her!" Chum Chum cried. He and Fanboy raced over and embraced her soothingly.

"Oh, Lunessa!" Fanboy cried. "You didn't deserve that!"

"I didn't deserve what Lenny had done to hurt me..." The tinker fairy spoke quietly.

"What? Lenny?" Fanboy said. "No, Lunessa! You got it all wrong!"

"Dominique made him!" Chum Chum urged before he and Fanboy pulled Lunessa toward the couch.

After she sat down between Kyle and Myrtle, Fanboy took out his video camera.

"What do you Dominique made him?" Lunessa asked, eyes widening. Her heart was pumping rapidly...hopefully.

"Just watch!" Fanboy said before he plugged his camera to connect it to the television.

_"Had a little chat with your little pixie girl earlier..."_

And Lunessa watched the truth unfold.  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

Lenny lay his head on a mushroom while the rest of his body lay tiredly on the ground. How long had he been waiting outside Lunessa's home? An hour? But Lenny would remain there for days if it'll give him the chance to finally talk to Lunessa.

Lenny yawned. He tried to keep his tired eyes open, but it was getting late and he needed to sleep badly.

Then he felt a hand delicately touch his shoulder. He looked up, his tired eyes now widening.

"Lunessa..." He gasped softly.

The tinkerfairy smiled lovingly at him. Her hand which was on his shoulder was now placed upon his cheek, stroking it tenderly. "Lenny..."

"Lunessa, please let me explain!" Lenny sat upright as he his hands clasped unto her shoulders. "Dominique! She hates other people's happiness! She-"

But the tinker fairy placed a slender finger on his lip to hush. She smiled at him. "I know...and don't worry, I told my friends as well..." She said softly as her finger left his lip. She reached toward him and embraced him, her cheek nuzzling his neck. "I should've known you would never hurt me..."

Lenny stood still for a few moments, then he embraced her, his lips pressed gently atop her head. "Never...I'd throw myself in front of a car first..."

They sat there in each other's arms for a few moments, then a chilled wind blew past their shivering skin.

"Oh, it's freezing!" Lunessa exclaimed. She helped Lenny up to his feet. "Come on, into my home."

"Okay," Lenny said, smiling nonetheless as she dragged him into her house.

A few hours later, they were in a tangle of arms in Lunessa's bed, making up for earlier.

Thankfully, everyone in Pixie Hollow was a heavy sleeper.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'd like to thank Fiore-Silver45-24 and Rachpop15 for reading and reviewing this story!**_

_**If you want to see a picture of Lunessa and Lenny, go to my profile where the link will lead to my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**P.S. Special guest star in here!  
_ **_

The class clapped as Yo and Lupe gave their bow, proud that their video project was a success.

"Very good, girls," Mr. Mufflinf said, astonishingly also quiet impressed by their work. "Who would have thought that skipping rope would be such a spectator sport? You two get A's!" After they took their seat, the teacher looked over his clipboard. "Last but not least...Fanboy and Chum Chum." He grumbled as he held a hard, dull expression.

"Yay!" The two boys in colorful costumes exclaimed before they jumped out of their seats and ran over to the television screen on their teacher's desk.

"Behold!" Fanboy announced in a dramatic tone as he showed the video tape in his hands for all to see. "A video Chum Chum and I had taped just a few days ago!"

"It's got a little something featuring Lenny and Lunessa as well!" Chum Chum chirped.

Mr. Mufflin's hard expression changed into one with raised eyebrows. "Featuring the young couple? Well, put it in!"

"You got it!" Fanboy said before he shoved the tape into the slot. He was about to reach for the play button-

"Hold it!" Lenny shouted before he and Lunessa bursted into the classroom.

"Lenny?" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed in surprise.

"I can't believe you two!" Lenny cried angrily as he marched over to them, Lunessa behind him. "Taping our personal business! Taping a video of me and Lunessa-"

"What personal business?" Fanboy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we just featured you in the credits," Chum Chum added.

Finally, realization dawned on Lenny. "So, uh...you didn't tape me and Lunessa sleeping together?"

"What would be so interesting about you guys taking a nap?" Fanboy asked curiously.

They were still young...

"Oh, uh..." He turned to see he had the full class's attention. "When you're older...like say, high school?"

"Okay," Fanboy shrugged before he pressed play.

_"Let's rock, boys!"_

"Hey, it's Rocky!" One of the students exclaimed.

"That's right, Duke!" Fanboy nodded. "We asked her for a little favor..."

_"Hello, Dominique..." Rocky said darkly as she stood across from the cold, malicious teen._

_"Oh, it's you, Ganda..." _

Lunessa shuddered as soon as she heard the cold, venomous voice of the girl that nearly destroyed her and Lenny. She sidled closer to Lenny, who draped an assuring arm around her.

_"So breaking Lenny's heart wasn't enough for you?" Rocky demanded, pointing a finger at her._

_"Oh, please!" Dominique scoffed. "He has a better chance with a mop that he can with some pathetic pixie lowlife."_

_"Oh, she's dead!" Fanboy's voice was heard in the background, being the one holding the camera._

_Dominique glared at the camera. "Get the thing out of my face, you freaking purple-"_

_But before she could finish, Rocky tackled her._

Everyone watched as Rocky began beating up Lenny's ex-girlfriend. If there was one person who could match up with Dominique's strength and skill, it was Numbuh 2-Double-o-2 of the Kids Next Door, aka Rocky.

"That's Rocky?" Lunessa asked Lenny, never tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"She's a good kid," Lenny told her with a smile. "And an awesome customer. She use credit cards."

Finally, the video reached its conclusion as the screen showed a battered up Dominique on the ground, and Rocky was standing triumphantly over her. Dominique had no chance to fight back; Rocky had taken every second to make the cold teen feel pain.

_"This is why she graduated early from training..." Fanboy said off-screen. He sighed as he zoomed the camera in on Rocky. "She's like a combat Rambo angel..."_

And then the screen darkened and the credits rolled, and Lenny and Lunessa's names came up last.

The class clapped and cheered for the awesome video. Lenny and Lunessa smiled at Fanboy and Chum Chum, who gave them the thumbs up.

"Well..." Mr. Mufflin cleared his throat before he took the video out of the slot. "Interesting concept...using revenge as an entertainment ruse with all the graphic violence performed by a child who's not even ten yet..." He blinked for a few moments. "B minus."

"Whoo-hoo!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered.

"The scene could have had a little more-" Mr. Mufflinf began.

Suddenly, someone crashed through the classroom window and landed in front of him. The person flipped a strand of her radiant black hair before she gave her usual charming smile to everyone.

"Rocky!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What'd I miss?" She said in a charming tone.

"That's her?" Lunessa asked Lenny. "She's beautiful!"

"So you're Lunessa..." Rocky began as she approached the garden fairy. "Fanboy and Chum Chum have told me a great deal about you..." She smiled up at her. "I assure you that Dominique has been well taken care of. Father may be my worst enemy, but she's just horrible."

"Your father is your enemy?" Lunessa exclaimed.

"Um, she'll explain list of adult villains to you later..." Fanboy told her. He smiled at Rocky. "Anyway, Rocky, Chum Chum and I got a B minus!"

Rocky cocked an eyebrow before she glanced over to the teacher. "A B minus?" She sounded unamused.

"Well, the work seemed a bit to fast..." The teacher began.

But he immediately shut up as he came face-to-face with Rocky's KND mustard gun.

"Now tell me..." Rocky began, her voice soft but holding slight warning. "What's their grade again?"

The teacher gulped before he fearfully reached for a clipboard. "Did I say B minus? I mean, they got an A!"

"An A?" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed. "Whoo-hoo!"

Rocky folded her arms, smiling at her work. Then she turned to Lunessa.

"Thank you for helping out," the tinker fairy told her with a smile.

Rocky smiled at her. "Thank you for loving Lenny for me..."

The tinker fairy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rocky glanced over to see Lenny talking with Kyle.

"Look, Lunessa..." Rocky began as she shifted her feet nervously. "I'm a girl who likes a lot of guys. I even admit that I love them and I want to marry them...like Kyle and Lenny..."

Lunessa's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

But Rocky continued. "But I know that I can't have them all, and truthfully, I was happy when Kyle announced he had Myrtle..." She looked up at Lunessa. "Just as I'm happy Lenny has you."

Lunessa just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

Rocky gave her a charming smile. "Take care of him, alright?" She asked. "'Cause even though these guys already got someone, they will always have a special place in my heart. Like Lenny."

And then Lunessa smiled, before nodding slowly. "Of course."

"Hey, Lenny?" Fanboy began as he and Chum Chum walked over to the teen. "What was Oz laughing about a few days ago?"

"Yeah," Chum Chum added. "Something about white underwear and being worn out and sleeping all day?"

Lenny's eyes widened. Then he placed his palm upon his face in exasperation. "I'm going to kill him..."


End file.
